Atchoum !
by Mademoiselle Nobody
Summary: Oui Phil venait d'éternuer. Oui, il se sentait légèrement fébrile. Il avait probablement un rhume. Dans tout les cas, rien de mortel. Mais allez faire comprendre ça aux Avengers... OS.


Titre : Atchoum !

Auteur : Miss Nobody

Rating : K

Résumé : Oui Phil venait d'éternuer. Oui, il se sentait légèrement fébrile. Il avait probablement un rhume. Dans tout les cas, rien de mortel. Mais allez faire comprendre ça aux Avengers...

Disclamer : Les Avengers sont à Marvel. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

Note : Hum, bon, soyez un peu indulgents les gens, c'est ma première histoire et je suis pas hyper-rassurée là. Juste une idée débile qui m'est venue alors que moi aussi j'avais la crève. Bonne lecture !

" Atchoum ! "

Et soudain, ce fut la panique.

En plein débriefing post-combat. Merveilleux.

Les Avengers, ce groupe d'hommes (et femme) adultes, matures (enfin...) ces super-héros qui défendaient la Terre/Midgard aux péril de leurs vies et surtout, qui étaient blessés et épuisés après une bataille longue et éprouvante, venaient de se figer comme s'ils venaient de voir arriver l'Apocalypse avec sons et lumières sur grand écran plasma.

Pour un éternuement.

Trop occupé à se moucher, Phil ne releva pas. Au début.

Mais quand il eut fini, qu'il eut jeté son mouchoir et qu'il releva les yeux, ce fut pour trouver les six personnes devant lui le fixant les yeux grand ouverts comme un troupeau de biches éblouies par des phares.

Premier réflexe : il se retourna, prêt à affronter une menace, ou un Fury furieux, ce qui, certes, revenait un peu au même, mais peu importe. Après tout, il était un agent du SHIELD. Plus que ça, il était l'Agent. Les menaces (et Fury furieux) faisaient partie de sa vie au même titre que les arbres ou les nuages.

Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout. Juste le mur, qui était toujours le même mur en béton gris.

Perplexe, Phil se retourna vers les six statues immobiles devant lui.

" Euh, un problème ? " Et puis, il toussa.

Première grosse erreur. Certes, les Avengers sortirent de leur paralysie terrifiée, mais ce fut pour se précipiter sur Phil comme s'il allait disparaître dans la seconde.

" Agent Coulson, est-ce que que ça va ?! Non bien sûr que ça va pas, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, vous voulez quelque chose ? De l'eau, une couverture ? Vous allonger ? " Steve était en hyperventilation.

" Oui bonne idée, vous allonger. Allongez-vous et respirez, où avez vous mal ? C'est récent ? " Bruce avait poussé Coulson sur un canapé et fait apparaître un stéthoscope si rapidement que Loki serait passé pour un magicien de pacotille à coté.

" Phil, décris nous ce que tu ressent, tu as mangé ou bu quelque chose de bizarre, une piqûre ou une odeur inhabituelle ? " Natasha s'était approchée de la porte tout en sortant une arme, prête à tirer sur un éventuel ennemi.

" FILS DE COUL ! Que puis-je faire pour vous soulager de ce mal qui vous ronge ? Dois-je en appeler à Asgard et au Père de Tout ? " Thor avait saisit Mjolnir, prêt à rameuter Asgard toute entière.

" JARVIS ! Contacte le meilleur pneumologue du monde... Au Japon ? Dis-lui de rappliquer et plus vite que ça ! ... Je me fous de ses patients, tout de suite JAR' c'est une urgence ! " Tony hurlait au téléphone, tout en faisant des allers-retours sans fin.

" Phil, hey Phil, regarde-moi, tient bon, ça va aller, hein ? Reste fort, accroche-toi Phil, on est là ! " Clint s'était agenouillé et avait pris les mains de Phil dans les siennes.

Et dans tout ce tohu-bohu, tintamarre et autre charivari, Phil les regardait en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer, putain. Ils avaient tous pété les plombs ou quoi ?!

Un peu agacé, il essaya de se relever.

" NAAAOOOOON ! " crièrent aussitôt six voix paniquées.

" Restez allongé Agent Coulson, je n'ai pas finit de vous ausculter. " rajouta Bruce, en mettant la main sur son front. " Il a de la fièvre ! "

Clint eut l'air sur le point de s'évanouir.

" Bon, quel est le plan ? " lança Natasha, comme si elle était en mission ultra-secrète.

" On l'emmène à la Tour il faut que je lui fasse passer des examens supplémentaires. "

" Et l'hôpital ? " proposa Steve, les larmes aux yeux.

" Trop risqué, on ne sait jamais. L'infirmerie est à la pointe de la technologie, t'inquiète Cap " répondit Tony. " J'appelle Happy. "

" Voulez-vous que je contacte Eir, Ami Bruce ? "

" Qui est-ce ? "

" La déesse de la médecine , Amie Natasha. C'est elle qui soigne la famille royale sur Asgard. "

" Un second avis pourrait être utile " souffla Banner.

Bon, là vraiment, ils dépassaient les bornes. Et Phil ne comprenait rien. Du tout.

" Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! Vous agissez comme si j'était sur le point de mourir ! "

Deuxième grosse erreur. Dès qu'ils entendirent le mot " mourir ", la panique des Avengers monta d'un cran.

" NON ! Phil, tu peux pas mourir, non tu peux pas, tu peux pas... " Oh mon Dieu, Clint avait fondu en larmes.

" Fils de Coul, j'irai moi-même vous ramener du royaume d'Héla s'il le faut ! " Thor était l'image vivante de la détermination farouche.

" Phil écoute-moi. Tu ne vas pas mourir, même si je dois tuer la moitié des habitants de cette foutu ville, OK ?! Même si je dois m'allier à Loki ! " Natasha avait effectivement la tête de quelqu'un qui prépare un massacre. Elle aurait fait peur à Thanos lui-même.

Steve lui était roulé en boule sur le sol, tremblant et suffoquant. Il marmonnait " ça recommence, pas lui, pas lui, pitié ". Crise de panique typique.

Quand à Tony, il se crispa et se tourna vers Bruce.

" Doc, putain, FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE ! TU ES LA, ALORS SOIGNE-LE ! VITE ! "

Bruce acquiesça, ferme.

" Agent, je vais vous soigner, dussé-je y laisser la vie. Je le ferait "

" MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS MALADE ! "

Tous se figèrent. Arrêt sur image.

Phil repoussa Bruce, se leva, défroissa sa chemise et continua :

" Bien, maintenant que je peux placer plus de deux mots dans ce bordel, je peux savoir ce qui vous prend exactement ? "

Les six super-héros du monde se regardèrent, toujours sonnés.

" Alors ? J'attends ! Explications ! "

Steve, en courageux leader, se lança :

" Hum, c'est que, vous avez éternué, et puis on a attendu, pour voir si c'était un incident isolé, mais après vous avez toussé et... "

Clint poursuivit : " Et ben, on a eu peur, tu comprends, que tu sois très malade et qu'on te perde... A nouveau. Nous ne le supporterions pas. "

" C'est toi le pilier des Avengers, Phil. Sans toi, on est fichu. " finit Natasha.

Tony, Thor et Bruce se contentèrent d'acquiescer vigoureusement.

Là pour le coup, c'était Phil qui était figé.

Wow. Quand même. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on vous déclare que sans vous, les défenseurs et justiciers de la Terre sont complètement perdus.

A cet instant précis, Phil comprit qu'il faisait partie intégrante des Avengers. Il était plus qu'un simple agent du SHIELD, il était plus que l'Agent. Il était un Avengers, un vrai de vrai, même s'il ne se battait pas.

Merde. Il était ému maintenant. S'il se mettait à pleurer, ça n'allait pas le faire. Du tout

Et puis, il fallait quand même clarifier un point :

" Je vous remercie de vous préoccuper de ma santé, mais tout va bien. Ce n'est qu'un simple rhume. "

"... Vous êtes sûr ? " demanda timidement Steve.

" Certain. J'ai juste le nez bouché et la gorge qui gratte. C'est tout. Rien de mortel. "

" Vous avez quand même de la fièvre, Agent Coulson. " fit remarquer Bruce.

" A peine. Elle va passer aussi. "

" Pourtant, je préconise le repos. Vous devriez vous reposer. "

" Voyons, docteur Banner... "

" Phil, tu n'as pas le choix. Repos. C'est un ordre. " asséna Natasha.

" A la Tour " rajouta Tony, " Sinon je sais que vous ne le ferez pas. Je vais vous faire préparer une chambre. Vous pourrez filer directement au lit. "

Phil était sur le point de refuser, mais les Avengers étaient visiblement prêts à employer la force. Il soupira.

" Bon d'accord. Mais pas au lit. Le canapé. "

" Phil...

" Non Clint. Canapé. "

" Bon, rentrons. " déclara Bruce. " Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Et je veux que vous mangiez quelque chose de chaud aussi. "

" Je vais vous faire du bouillon de poule ! " s'exclama Steve.

Phil re-soupira.

Il sentait que ça allait être drôle, tiens...

Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que c'était pas trop nul et que ça vous a fait sourire... Reviews pour me rassurer ?


End file.
